


Not Really A Goodbye

by JotunPrincess



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Goodbyes, Hellos, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, baby korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Don't say good-bye, say see you later.The gang saying goodbye to Aang and hello to Korra.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	1. Good-bye

She didn't know why at first. Her mind was still throwing off the ropes of sleep. Placing her feet on the ground Toph's head lowered, "Good-bye, Twinkle Toes,"

\--

The death of Avatar Aang came as a shock to the world as word passed on quickly that he was gone. 

Avatars were known for living to be over a hundred years old. The only Avatar to die young was Avatar Kuruk at 33, but that was because of his own poor choices. Avatar Kiyoshi lived to be over 200. Some said it was to make up for the time that Kuruk did not use to do what needed to be done. Though Yang Chen had secured peace for the world during her time before him.

But there were those to still mourn Avatar Aang after his death.

\--

Sokka sat beside Katara doing his best to help console his sister, niece, and nephews. Katara was going through the motions as people came by to give their condolences to her and kids. "I'll be right back, I need a minute."

He needed some air. Everything felt so stuffy, and sad. Aang was a jokester. He would want people to laugh and tell stories. Not crying.

Getting outside Sokka sighed softly as his eyes looked to the statue in Yue Bay. The statue looked more like him when they were all kids. Bringing a smile to his face he nodded, "Good-bye Aang,"

\--

"Fire Lord Zuko?" A servant stepped into the room and bowed to him. 

"Yes, what is it?" he asked. 

"I regret to inform you, Avatar Aang has passed," The servent bowed as they were dismissed. Feeling his heart clench a bit Zuko got up from his seat to wander through the palace. 

Many years ago Zuko had been gifted a painting of them. He remembered the day they all sat around to really get a look at it and ended up spending the night reminiscing about the adventures that came before it. He kept it tucked away in a place only he would know of. It was more of a keepsake than anything else. Unrolling the scroll he sighed softly, it's been years since he'd taken a chance to look. 

"Good-bye, Aang," he smiled softly to himself.

\--

"Mom? They're about to take Dad away for burial. Dod you want to say any final good-byes?" Kya asked. 

"It's not really a good-bye. I will see him again soon."


	2. Hello, Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This was just to have some fun as I am binge-watching the series all over again.

"Korra, I would like you to meet Master Katara," Tonraq set the little girl down. 

Smiling Katara leaned forward as she watched a moment of recognition come over the child. A sign that Aang was still in there and that Korra knew who she was.

"Hello Korra, I'm going to teach you water bending again," she smiled. 

"Really?" The young avatar was excited to finally have someone to learn from. 

\--

Katara walked with Sokka go to the little house at the edge of the village. She'd been training now with Korra for little more than a year and Sokka having recently returned from a mission to stop The Red Lotus he wanted to meet her. To see an old friend one last time. 

Korra was there with Naga watching from nearby. The little girl hard at work with her exercises. 

"Korra, come here, I'd like you to meet someone," Standing to the side she left her brother in full view as the child came over. 

"I know you," Her head was cocked to the side but that same recognition was there. 

Sokka smiled, the eyes were blue now, the skin darker, there was hair on her head. But he could see something of Aang in her. That child-like energy and mischievousness. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Korra," He smiled. 

\--

The door opened to show a hooded figure with a bundle in their arms. Getting up Tonraq took the bundle and smiled at the person that came in. "Hello, sweetie," he greeted. The hood was pushed back to reveal a lovely young woman. 

Tonraq brought them further into the house and smiled as he pushed the hood away on the bundle to reveal the young Avatar Korra.

"I have someone I would like you to meet. Senna, Korra, this is Fire Lord Zuko."

Standing Zuko bowed to them. "It is a pleasure to meet you both," he offered a small smile. He could feel the young girl's eyes on him, "Hello, old friend."

\--

Toph smiled to herself as she felt the footsteps grow closer. 

There was still come resemblance go to the feather-light footsteps of Aang.

"I can't believe it, Toph?"

Chuckled the elderly woman smiled, "Nice to see you again, Twinkle toes."


End file.
